rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
C.T.
C.T., also known as''' Freelancer Agent Connecticut, 'is a character in ''Red vs. Blue, first appearing in the episode Bon Voyage (voice) and later in My House, From Here making a physical appearance. Formally known as The Elephant Driver, C.T. serves as the primary antagonist of Recreation and is the leader of a desert dig team trying to get their hands on an ancient alien weapon. Role in the Plot Project Freelancer At the beginning of the episode, Case File 01.045, Connie seems heavily disappointed in herself for a failed mission, for "dropping the ball". Washington tries to cheer her up by stating it wasn't just her and that the other Freelancers who were there were responsible as well. Connie then starts to complain about the Director, whom Washington tries to defend by saying that he's given them everything, though Connie disagrees. Angry, Connie thrusts her helmet at Wash and tells him not to call her Connie anymore, that it makes her sound "Like a fucking kid" and to call her C.T. As she leaves, she leaves Wash with a warning to choose whose side he's on, or "They" will choose for him. .]] She was later seen viewing the battle between Team 1, consisting of Wyoming, York, and Maine, vs. Agent Texas. When Wyoming and Maine began to use live rounds Washington demands they call the Director. Due to her negative outlook on The Director C.T. remarks "Who do you think gave it to them?" C.T. is one of the agents that The Director reprimands for coming down to help York after the result of the fight. After this dressing down, she tells Wash to watch his position on the board. C.T. is later seen in the briefing room for the upcoming mission to recover the Sarcophagus. She is assigned to Team B who is to recover a pass code from a high ranking Insurrection official in order to open the Sarcophagus. Over the course of the briefing, she asks several questions and this eventually prompts The Director to order her to silence. She is later seen listening to North in Team B's Pelican. While Wyoming is injured on the ground C.T. tries to comfort him. She is later seen in the bay of the Pelican that picks up Carolina. C.T. is later seen back aboard the Mother of Invention talking to someone on the computer. This someone is revealed to be an Insurrectionist soldier. When Wash comes up to her, C.T. cuts the transmission and tells Wash to mind his own business, before leaving. In Season 10: Episode 2, C.T. was sent on a mission to attack an Insurrectionist spacecraft with Carolina, Washington, North Dakota, and South Dakota. When South comments on how quiet C.T. was, she quickly states that she was getting herself ready for the mission. After the Freelancer team exit their Pelican and enter the enemy spaceship, C.T. slips away to another part of the ship. She confronts an Insurrection team, who open fire at her on sight. However, an Elite Insurrectionist halts their fire when realizing it to be a hologram. C.T. confronts the Elite and is revealed to be allied with the Insurrection. She appears to have befriended the Elite, and he seems to care for her deeply as shown by his commenting on her safety more than once. Digging Team In Bon Voyage, C.T. warns Sarge, Grif and Caboose that they are on the location of a top secret facility as well as an active minefield. She attempts to guide the cast through the minefield, but she grows impatient and agrees when Grif suggests they 'fuck it' and run. After they ran through the minefield in the Warthog and crash into her Elephant, she makes her first physical appearance, wearing Mark VI armor with an EOD helmet. She leads the three to believe she and her "co-worker" Smith are part of top secret joint project between alien diplomats and human researchers, but after Chapter 10, it is clear she is not who she says she is. It is revealed in Lay of the Land that C.T.'s group have murdered the alleged original researchers. In Chapter 12, she is seen ushering Grif and Sarge up to the Elephant, where a group of soldiers and Elites are standing around Caboose. C.T. asks him what he was doing with the digger, and Caboose says he was looking for a home for Epsilon. .]] The Temple doors suddenly open and C.T. panics, ordering the dig squad to kill 'him'. The soldiers run over, and engage the figure while Sarge, Grif and Caboose make for the Elephant, but go nowhere as Grif can't drive it. C.T. runs off down the sand asking for back-up and disappears. Later, when C.T. breaks into the Temple she is furious with Tucker and shocked when she sees Epsilon, claiming Sarge, Caboose and Grif 'activated it'. C.T. has Jones disable the monitor, which enrages the aliens and turns against the human dig team while C.T. escapes with the disabled Epsilon-Church. C.T. drives off in a Warthog, backed up by two soldiers on a Mongoose, and pursued by Sarge, Caboose and Grif in their Warthog and a Prowler crewed by Aliens. C.T. drives off behind the temple pursued by the Prowler while the Reds and Caboose in the Chupathingy destroyed the Mongoose. C.T. is chased by the Aliens until she shakes them off and ambushes them shortly after, destroying the Prowler but seemingly not killing the Aliens. Tucker then stands in the way of his jeep as C.T. drives at him, but Tucker slices the Warthog with his Energy Sword as he leaps out of the way, destroying the jeep but not C.T. While Caboose looks for Church in the wrecked jeep, C.T. corners Tucker on the rooftop of the building opposite the temple, and complains to him that he should have killed him the first time he saw him. Tucker seemingly admits defeat, and asks C.T. who he really is and who sent him, to which C.T. maliciously tells him he will never know. Epsilon-Church then emerges from behind the building and C.T. anxiously asks "what the hell is that thing?" Epsilon-Church then glows red and C.T. begins to say "Son of a Bitch", and is shot by Church's mysterious "laser face". killing her. C.T.'s death leaves several questions un-answered about who she works for, and why she and her team were there in general. Revelation In Perusing the Archive, Washington and the Meta discover the helmet of C.T. The Meta attempts to scrounge up what he can from C.T.'s armor, as Washington tells him that C.T. never recieved an AI just before and suggested that as an alternative. Trivia *It is revealed in Perusing The Archive that C.T. is a female. *C.T.'s armor from Season 9 can be recreated in Halo 3. The required armor is as follows: EOD helmet and chest piece, and Scout right and left shoulders. *C.T. is the fourth character, and second female character, to be seen without her helmet. *C.T. is the only Freelancer shown in the series whose name has not been seen on the Freelancer ranking board in Season 9 at one point or another. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Freelancer Category:Insurrection